Yuri's Confessions chapter 1
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: I somehow got this idea, and started writing. Halfway through this series on netflix, but i haven't had time to watch the rest of it.
1. The Saddness

Yuri's Confessions

Chapter 1

The Saddness

Yuri's POV

"What is this feeling that I have? I can't explain it, but I feel a saddness for Otonashi. Like I didn't tell him something I've been meaning to say when I met him. Is this normal? Someone...ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled

This all started a few days ago in the Principals office. I was looking out the window just staring when Hinata came in.

A FEW DAYS AGO, PRINCIPALS OFFICE

*My Soul Your Beats plays here, continue reading when the song ends.*

"Hi Yurippie." Hinata told me

I got out of my daze "Hi." I said a little lousy

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asked

"I...I don't know how to say it." I told Hinata

"You can tell me Yuri." Hinata said comforting me

"I wanted to tell Otonashi that I...I LOVED HIM! WHY DIDN'T I SAY SOMETHING!? HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO DISTANT?" I said while crying.

"I'm sure Otonashi felt the same way about you to. You two were good friends, but you can't change the fact that-" Hinata almost finished his sentence, but I interupted him

"GET OUT!" I yelled

Hinata then left. He didn't say anything in reply. As soon as Hinata left, I ran to the gymnasieum.

GYMNASIEUM

"What is this feeling that I have? I can't explain it, but I feel a saddness for Otonashi. Like I didn't tell him something I've been meaning to say when I met him. Is this normal? Someone...ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled.

I took a seat on the bleechers, then started to sing.

(Before you read this next part, look up the song Into the Blue by Sara Jackson-Holman. Its the lyrics that I pasted. Listen to this song while you're reading this next part. It seems to fit to me at least.)

If only if only I coulda been yours  
Been your rapport and yours to adore  
If only if only I would've said yes  
Forgotten the rest oh I could've said yes  
If only if only you'd ask me again  
I'd give you my hand  
Let you take me  
across the sand

Into the blue  
And faded world of my daydreams  
I feel I'm falling deeper everyday  
Melting away down a dark and endless abyss  
I'm grasping at straws and I'm chasing the wind  
As I fall on my face over and over again

If only if only I had the luxury of retrospect  
Sounds like you're speaking some sort of foreign dialect  
If only something precious as time had a price  
Instead of endlessly taking its toll on my soul  
Oh so many if onlys running through my mind  
What ifs and storybook endings time after time  
If only if only you coulda been mine  
I'd take you

Into the blue  
And faded world of my daydreams  
I feel I'm falling deeper everyday  
Melting away down a dark and endless abyss  
I'm grasping at straws and I'm chasing the wind  
As I fall on my face over and over  
Into the blue  
And faded world of my daydreams  
I feel I'm falling deeper everyday  
Melting away down a dark and endless abyss  
I'm grasping at straws and I'm chasing the wind  
As I fall on my face over and over again

I then started to cry again.

"Oh...whats the use?" I said to myself

Just then Matsushita showed up

"There you are Yurippie...I heard you singing. Something wrong?" Matsushita aksed me

"I wanted to tell Otonashi that I loved him, but I didn't. I feel so guilty and alone now. Like I will never get to tell him how I really felt about him." I said

"You know that I'm sure he felt the same way about you right? He was very nice to all of us, you especially." Matsushita said trying to comfort me

"I know. I need some rest. Maybe tomorrow I can pull myself together." I said

"Alright. Go get some sleep." MMatsushita told me

I left the Gymnasiaum, went to my dorm, and got some sleep. I didn't know however, that I would be in a dream I would never forget.


	2. The Dream

Yuri's Confessions

Chapter 2

The Dream

*My Soul Your Beats plays here*

Yuri's POV

THE DORM

"I need some time to calm down and sort this out." I said to myself as I was yawning right as I fell asleep.

That night, I had the greatest dream I could ever imangine.

THE DREAM

"uuuughhhh. What happend?" I asked myself as I woke up in an empty classroom.

I looked around the room, and saw there was no one else in here but me. With that noticed, I left the room and went to see if anyone was around that I could ask about what happend earlier. My search however, seemed useless at the moment. I found barely anyone. So, I decided to expand my search to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria, I noticed that almost all the lights were off.

THE CAFETERIA

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked as I tried to walk to find a lightswitch. Then just as I was about to find a lightswitch, dozens of colored and strobe lights turned on.

"Ok, whats going on?" I asked

My question was just answered when the stage lights came on to reveal Otonashi on stage with a mic stand. Then another light flashed to reveal Iwasawa, then Miyuki, Shiori, and Hisako. They were extremely still. They looked like they were frozen in place.

I then saw Otonashi look back and nod to let everyone know that he's ready to sing. Everyone else noded in response.

"These few songs go out to a special someone. Hope you hear this." Otonashi said as they started the first number.

I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.

Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Everyone, including me, went wild. Then Otonashi went to the second song.

Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah

The crowd went wild just as before.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO OTONASHIIIIIIIIII!" I cheered

"Thank you...thank you. This last one is my favorite, and it just seems to fit tonight." Otonashi said

You, you got me thinking it'll be alright  
You, you told me, "Come and take a look inside"  
You believed me, every single lie  
But I, I failed you this time

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight, tonight

I was waiting for the day you'd come around  
I was chasing, but nothing was all I found  
From the moment you came into my life  
You showed me what's right

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do

But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight

I never felt like this before  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more  
Nothing else here seems to matter  
In these ever changing days  
You're the one thing that remains  
I could stay like this forever

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight, tonight

And it feels like tonight, tonight  
And it feels like tonight  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight, tonight

Everyone went crazy. After Otonashi finished the song, I ran through the crowd at full speed, jumped on the stage, and I kissed Otonashi. He kissed me back.

"I love you Otonashi. I've always loved you." I said in the spotlight while everyone was still cheering.

"I've always loved you to Yuri." He told me as he kissed me again.

THE DORM

I then unfortunatley woke up, and noticed that I was sweating a bit.

"Oh come ooooooooooon." I said after I noticed I was sweating and floped back on my bed.


	3. Second Chance at Love

Yuri's Confessions

Chapter 3

Second Chance at Love

*My Soul Your Beats intro here*

Yuri's POV

THE DORM

*yawn* "Well, that was one heck of a dream I had. But thats all it was...a dream." I said in a depressing tone as I got out of bed.

OUTSIDE HALL

As I was walking not watching where I was going, I bumped into Irie

*BUMP*

"Oh. Sorry Irie. Didn't see you there." I said

"Thats ok. You seem depressed, its not like you. Something wrong?" Irie asked

"Yeah. I uhhh...its kind of emberassing. I Don't know if I should tell you." I said

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise." Irie told me in assurance

"I you see...I wanted to tell Otonashi that...uh...OH I JUST CAN'T SAY IT!" I yelled

"Yes you can! Just say it!" Irie said

"I WANTED TO TELL OTONASHI THAT I...i...I LOVED HIM! Last night, I had a dream where he was singing 3 songs for me, and the rest of your band was playing to." I said tearing up a bit

"OMG! YOU'RE IN LOOOOOOOOOVE! How long have you been feeling this way about him? When did you have this dream?" Irie asked ironically in an excited tone

"I felt this way for Otonashi since I first saw him. I had this dream last night. I was sweating a bit when I woke up." I said

"How sweet. YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND, YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Irie teased

"I DO NOT!" I said in defense with my face lighting up like a 200 trillion wat light blub

"Yes you do!" Irie said back

"NO I DONT. I JUST SAID I LOVED HIM. THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" I said tearing up again as I droped to the floor covering my face

Irie then knelt beside me

"Yuri, I don't know much about romance, but I do know that what you're feeling is real. You just need to tell Otonashi how you feel. If you wait to long, you won't get another chance. Go, confess you love to him!" Irie said encouraging me

"You're right Irie. I can't just sit here crying about it. I just need to tell Otonashi how I feel. Even if he doens't like me back. Where did you see Otonashi last?" I asked

"I saw him last in the Principals office." Irie said

"Thanks." I said as I took off full speed to confess my love for Otonashi

OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE

I was about to open the door, but then I got nailed by that trap that hit me out the window.

"DaaaaaaAAAAAMMMM IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIT!" I yelled as I went flying and fell to the ground.

A few minutes later, I woke up in the infirmary

THE INFIRMARY

"...I can't believe I forgot that trap was still there. Well no use in staying here. I gotta confess my love." I said with enthusieasm as I went to the Principals office, not caring that there was still blood on my uniform it was now or never.

THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE/ANTI ANGEL HEADQUATERS

I noticed Otonashi sitting in the chair with his feet up on the desk.

"Otonashi?" I asked

"Hi Yuri. I wanted to tell you something." Otonashi said as he took his feet of the desk and got up

"Really? Cause I needed to tell you something as well." I said

"You go first." Otonashi told me

"No you." I said

"I really think you should go first." Otonashi said convincing me

"Ok fine. Otonashi, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, when I first met you, I don't really know how to say this but..." I said in a pause

Just then TK somehow ironically barged in wearing a Michael Jackson hat singing part of the intro to The Way You Make Me Feel music video.

*Barges in* "YOU KNOCKED HER OFF OF HER FEET OTONASHI! *flawesley pulls off the michael jackson moonwalk, spin, and point combo* HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" TK sung as he moonwalked out of the room.

"...Well that was...unexpected." I said blushing and laughing bit

"Yuri, do you like me? Just tell me. I can take it." Otonashi said

"Otonashi, I...I love you. I've felt this way the moment I saw you." I said

"You w...what?" Otonashi asked supprised

"I LOVE YOU OTONASHI! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I'LL NEVER STOP! THERE, I SAID IT!" I told Otonashi tearing up yet again

"Yuri," Otonashi said as he put his hands on my shoulders

"Yeah?" I asked a little shocked when I felt his hands on me

"I love you to. You're super sweet. You're the only person that is on my mind. I wanted to tell you this when I met you to." Otonashi told me getting a little emotional

"Come here you!" I said as I hugged him tightly and never let go.

After our long and tight hug, Otonashi told me something.

"Yuri, you look all tough on the outside, but on the inside you're just an amazing bundle of love. You're my only love." Otonashi said

"You're my one and only true love. I'm all yours." I said

Right after I said this, we both leaned in for a kiss. We closed our eyes and when our lips met, sparks flew like someone started an unforgettable firework display on our lips.

"Should we tell everyone else sweetie?" Otonashi asked me

"Maybe tomorrow. Lets just enjoy this moment together with the beautiful sunset." I said

"I couldn't agree more." Otonashi said

*Que a close up on Yuri and Otonashi kissing with the sunset directly behind them*


	4. The Reveal

Yuri's Confessions

Chapter 4

The Reveal

*My Soul Your Beats*

Yuri's POV

That night after my kiss with Otonashi, I had an extreme problem of getting some shut eye. I just felt so happy. I now have someone who loves me and will never let me go.

YURI'S DORM

*yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw n* "Well, today I reveal to our squad that I'm in love with Otonashi. Don't know how they will take the news, but like some say, you just gotta lay the cards out on the table." I said

My morning was the same as any other day here.

When I got to our headquarters, I called a meeting for the SSS. Said it was something important

*Toy of Spring plays here*

"Everyone listen up. I have an important announcement to make." I told everyone

"Are the Angel Clones attacking again?" Motsushita the 5th asked

"The new guild is under attack?" Hinata asked

"OH OH OH! Someone hacked into your computer, wipped its hard drive, then replaced everything with crazy pictures of you getting out of the shower!" Takamatsu said

*Toy of Spring stops here*

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN

Everyone then just blankly stared at Takamatsu, then me.

"...No." I finally said after a dramatic pause

*Toy of spring resumes here*

"Then whats the big announcement?" Shiina asked

"I am in love." I said

*Toy of spring stops for the final time, while Worthy Rival starts playing*

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT?" Everyone else asked in shock

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH?" Noda asked in an angry tone

"I'm in love with Otonashi." I said

"THAT BASTARD! NO ONE EVER MAKES A MOVE ON YURI! CARE TO DIE 1,000 TIMES!?" Noda said furieated while charging at Otonashi

"NODA DON'T!" Yuri yelled

Before Noda even got a chance to swing his weapon, Otonashi shot him 5 times in the chest.

"FATALITY!" Otonashi declared as he blew in the chamber, twirled his pistol on his finger and holstered it.

*Worthy Rival stops. Niku Udon starts*

"Whats his problem?" Hinata asked

"So, you're really in love with Otonashi?" Matsushita the 5th asked

"Yes. I love him, and he loves me. We're a couple, so if you need to throw up or gauck, get it out now." I told everyone

"Our little soldier has fooooooouuuuunnnnnnndddd looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooove!" TK said singing, then moonwalking circles around Otonashi.

Takamatsu then ran to the window, and puked for at least 2 hours straight.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH" Takamatsu yelled while barfing.

"Anyone else?" I asked

No one else said anything. Otonashi then came to me, and put his gun on the desk.

"Com'ere Yuri." Otonashi said romantically while smiling at me

"I'm all yours soldier." I told him in reply

He kissed me, then I kissed him back, and from there, we just kept on kissing passionatley.

"Good for you both." Shiina said

"Congrats." Takamatsu finally said after puking his hacker guts out.

"Thanks. We're so glad we're together!" I said hugging Otonashi after our make out session

IN THE INFIRMARY

"...Ughhhhh...what happend?...Oh right. Otonashi shot me 5 times when Yuri said that she's in love with him. You think you can just show up and sweep Yuri off her feet? Well you got another thing comming Otonashi! I WILL GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Noda yelled raising his head to the ceiling.


	5. The Challenge

Yuri's Confessions

Chapter 5

The Challenge

Yuri's POV

Today was the same as yesterday, but we were all gathered at the Cafeteria.

THE CAFETERIA

"So, where are you gonna take Otonashi on your first date!?" Irie asked me excidedly

"I don't know to be honest. I guess we could just talk on the roof of one of the buildings here. What do you think I should wear? Should I put on any makeup? I'M NERVOUS!" I said

"I think you should do whatever you think feels good. Its your first date after all." Irie told me in an assuring tone.

I then noticed Otonashi walking to me

"Oh. Here he comes. Don't tell him where our first date will be." I said frantically as I ran away

"Ok. Your secret is safe with me." Irie said to me in reply.

Otonashi's POV

This day was fine for the most part. I started the day with talking to Hinata in a different part of the Cafeteria, then after that, the day took a suprising turn later on.

THE CAFETERIA

"So, you and Yuri are a couple now huh?" Hinata asked me

"Yep! I'm so glad we're together." I said

"You sly dog youuuuuu." Hinata said jokingly

I blushed a bit

"Yeah...*I smiled* thats me. ha!" I said

"You gonna take her out for your first date?" HInata asked

"Yeah, I just don't know where. I'll be fine with whatever Yuri has planned." I said

"Cool." Hinata said

"Well, I'm gonna go see what Yuri's doin." I told Hinata

"K dude. See ya." Hinata said

As I was walking over to Yuri, I saw that she ran off. Irie was with her, maybe she could shed some light on why she ran away.

"Hey Irie. Whats up with Yuri? Something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"No...she just had to uhhh...do something." Irie told me

"Alright." I said as I was about to leave.

"Wait." Irie said

"What?" I asked

"Yuri did say something." Irie told me

"What'd she say?" I asked

"She said that she likes goths." Irie said

"Goths?" I asked puzzled

"Yeah goths. People who dress all in black, have ear piercings, dy their hair black, black eye liner, listen to metal music, stuff like that." Irie told me

"She really likes that stuff?" I asked Irie supprised as if I didn't believe her at first

"Yeah. She said that if you went goth, she'd fall for you even more. She'd fall head over heals for you actually." Irie told me

"Well...if Yuri really likes that kind of thing, then I will do it." I said as I was leaving

"Good luck on your daaaaateeeeee!" Irie told me

NO ONE'S POV

After Irie fooled Otonashi into going changing his image for his first date, she had to tell her friend Sekine her prank.

SEKINE'S POV

I was in my dorm hoping to play my bass in peace, but suddenly, Irie charged in my room like a bull in a china shop. She was laughing her head off. I saw tears in her eyes, so I'm guessing she lauged the whole way to my dorm uncontrollably being the devilish prankster she is.

SEKINE'S DORM

*Niku Udon plays here*

" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE REALLY OUTDONE MYSELF THIS TIME!" Irie said laughing histerically

"What'd you do thiiiiiiiiiis time?" I asked not supprised

"I TOLD...HAHAHAHA...I FOOLED...BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I FOOLED OTONASHI TO DRESS UP LIKE A GOTH DUDE FOR HIS FIRST DATE! OOOOOOOOOOOOH IT WAS HILAROUS. I WAS ALL LIKE 'YURI TOLD ME SHE LIKES GOTHS.' AND HE'S ALL LIKE 'GOTHS?' AND I'M LIKE 'YEAH GOTHS!' I THEN GAVE HIM A DESCRIPTION OF WHAT I MEANT. HE SAID HE'S GONNA DO IT!" Irie told me laughing histerically

"Ok hold on. Otonashi and Yuri are a couple now?" I asked confused

"Yeah. They're gonna have their first date, and Otonashi's gonna be dressed up like a goth rocker! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Irie said as she went on laughing

*Niku Udon stops here*

SLAP/SLAP SOUND EFFECT HERE

After I slapped Irie, she just had a blank look on her face. I assumed she slapped some sense into that lil prankster brain of hers.

"IRIE! THIS IS OTONASHI AND YURI'S FIRST DATE! WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS JUST GOING TO BE A PRANK, MAY TURN OUT TO BE A DISASTER! YOU WENT TO FAR THIS TIME YOU LITTLE DEVIL OF A PRANKSTER!" I yelled furiously

Irie's face just droped on the spot. She then ran away with her face in her hands.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaah. How could've I been so stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddd dddd..." Irie said yelling.

"Sheesh...the stuff she thinks of. Even I wonder how she manages to get through a day without messing with people and laughing her head off." I said

NO ONE'S POV

BACK TO OTONASHI

OUTSIDE

OTONAHI'S POV

"So, Irie told me that Yuri likes goths...I guess I can pull something together." I said to myself

Just then, out of freakin nowhere, Noda jumps out of a nearby tree.

"Whatever you have planned, it'll have to wait. I challenge you to a fight!" Noda told me furiously

"What for?" I asked in a stupid tone to erritate him thinking he was joking

"FOR YURI'S HEART!" Noda yelled

"What do you mean?" I asked attempting to enfurieate him again for an unknown reason

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE, AND SWEEP YURI OFF HER FEET!? WELL LET ME SAY THAT YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMMING MR. OTONASHI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! WHOEVER WINS, GETS YURI'S HEART!" Noda yelled again challenging me

"I ACCEPT YOU CHALLENGE! JUST TELL ME WHEN AND WHERE." I yelled

"ON THE SOCCER FIELD TONIGHT 11 O CLOCK, AND YOU BETTER KNOW YOUR BLOOD TYPE CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA NEED SOME WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Noda said as he left.

"YOU BETTER DO THE SAME, BUT YOU'RE GONNA NEED MORE THAN YOUR BLOOD TYPE WHEN I CUT YOU IN TWO AND SPREAD YOUR ORGANS ALL OVER THE FIELD!" I said in fury.

After Noda finally left after going completely balistic given the hot head he is, I went off to start warming up for the fight.


End file.
